R-Evolutions Halloween Special
Deep within an underground temple, rows of torches light up in a long cavern as strange symbols on the walls begin to ominously glow purple. A small mirror resting on a pedestal also begins to glow purple, and sparks with electricity as the scene zooms into the mirror. A cloaked man stands before a colossal, skeletal Bakugan inside of a realm filled with pure chaos… Cloaked Man) I’m sure you’re happy, my demonic pet, that yet another millennia has ended. Now you are free from your poisoned shackles, and you may once again wreak havoc on the world of the living! *Raises arms into the air as he marvels at the Bakugan* ???) *Snarls* Heh heh heh, it is indeed time for the world to suffer at my might, and I shall have my revenge on those pesky Prodigal Brawlers for sealing me away in this mirror prison! *Roars* Cloaked Person) *Eyes glow* This time around, most of the Prodigal Brawlers are nothing more than mere children, easy targets for us to squash. >:D ???) *Cackles* Heh heh heh, I thank you for keeping an eye on the mortal realm for me, Grim. Now… *Breaks free from the chains binding him* LET US BEGIN THE WAR OF FALLEN NIGHTS ONCE MORE!!!!! *Roars* Grim) *Pulls back hood, revealing nothing but a skull* I promise that I will not fail you this time, my accursed Bakugan, Ghoullian! ---- On the night of October 31st, the Halloween joy was alive in the air as children ran from house to house, stuffing candy into their bags. At every turn, different Halloween decorations were strung up on trees and on houses. Amongst the crowds of costumed children, stood Tyler, Will, Quinn, and Bruno, all in costumes. Quinn) *Looks into his bag full of candy* Wow! It’s only been 15 minutes into trick-or-treating and I already have a full bag! :D Bruno) To be honest, I think it’s because all of the adults think that you’re a cute little kid, due to your short size and the ghost costume. xD (A bright blue light bursts out of Quinn’s bag of candy and attaches itself to Bruno) Bruno) *Wags his arm in the air, while screaming* AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! What is this thing?! Get it off of me! DX (The blue light forms into Tadoad’s body, and Tadoad begins to punch and kick Bruno) Tadoad) What did you just call my Master?! Did you call him a baby?! What do you have to say for yourself, punk?! What are YOU supposed to be anyway?! Bruno) *Cries* Get off of me, I swear I didn’t do anything bad! And by the way, I’m a luchador thank you very much! T.T Tadoad) Unlikely story, Mr. Luchador! I’ll have to pummel you to a pulp in order to get the straight facts from you! *Continues to punch and kick Bruno* Quinn) Tadoad, it’s okay! Bruno didn’t mean any harm! He was only joking! *Runs up to Bruno to try and pull Tadoad off* Tadoad) NEVA! I must rid the world of this menacing man! *Gets thrown to the ground by Bruno* Bruno) *Yells* PILEDRIVER!!! *Smashes Tadoad into the ground, then puts him into a stranglehold* Uno, dos, tres! *Tadoad returns to his ball form* Quinn) *Catches Tadoad* Sorry for the trouble Tadoad caused you, Bruno. (During the entire struggle, Tyler has been cowardly hiding behind Will’s back, who just stood there and watched the fight) Tyler) *Looks from behind Will* I-Is it o-over, Will? Is T-Tadoad g-gone? Will) Quit hiding behind me, you coward! *Turns around and smacks Tyler’s face with his bag of candy* Tyler) *Holds his cheek* OW! What was that for, Mr. Generic Skeleton?! Will) I don’t know, why don’t you ask yourself the same question, Mr. Robot? Tyler) HEY! I’m not just any robot, I’m… *Spins around and poses* VOLTRON! Will) Aren’t you a little too old to be dressed up as Voltron, Tyler? >.> Tyler) I dunno, aren’t we ALL too old to be out trick-or-treating??? Will) Touché. Let’s move on to the next neighborhood so we can score some more candy! Quinn) Yay! I WANT MORE CANDY!!! :D Bruno) Alright, let’s go! But wait, isn’t the next neighborhood 10 blocks away or something? It will take us forever to get there, and Halloween will be over by then. Tyler) Don’t worry, I’ve already planned ahead! We’ll take a shortcut through that plateau over there! *Points towards a rocky region* Will) Are you sure it’s safe for us to pass through there? It looks kinda dark and spooky, if you ask me. Tyler) Then I won’t ask you anything! Everybody, follow ME! :D (Tyler leads Will, Quinn, and Bruno as they all march to the plateau, while a shadowed figure teleports away from the top of a house) ---- Tyler and the crew continue to march through the plateau towards the faraway neighborhood, as the shadowed figure silently follows them from behind. Bruno) Um, are you sure you’re leading us in the right direction, Tyler? Tyler) Of course we’re going the right way! I’m the greatest navigator of all time! Will) That’s a little exaggerated. .-. Quinn) *In demonic voice* All I want is MORE CANDY!!! Tyler) Don’t worry, Quinn, we’ll get you your candy as soon as- (A thick, black pressure overcomes Tyler and the others as the shadowed figure appears on a higher plateau) Will) *Slowly slouches* W-What’s g-going on?! Quinn) *Begins to faint* Ohhh… Bruno) *Tries to help Quinn up* T-This had b-better be a childish p-prank, Tyler! Tyler) *Is forced down on one knee* I d-didn’t do this! I d-don’t know w-what’s going on! ???) How humorous, this is all my doing! (The pressure disappears as everyone looks up at the shadowed figure, who removes his hood to reveal pale human face) Grim) My name is Grim, the herald of death itself! After reading your levels of power, I have decided that the four of you will make the perfect first victims of my master’s power! Will) Woah, woah, woah, woah! Let’s not get out of hand here! I’m sure we could just settle this like civilized- Tyler) I’M GONNA WHOOP YO ARSE, VOLTRON STYLE! *Poses* Quinn) Anyone who prevents me from getting my candy will be DESTROYED! Bruno) *Slowly backs away* Uh oh, Quinn’s about to break loose… Grim) So be it, then. I will take pleasure in reaping your souls! >:D Tyler, Will, Quinn, & Bruno) BAKUGAN BRAWL! *All throw their Bakugan* (Ziperator, Ramdol, Tadoad, and Gatlug all come out of their ball forms) Grim) Arise, Lord Ghoullian! Decimate these foolish mortals! *Throws a Bakugan* (The colossal skeletal Bakugan appears, with several tentacles protruding from the bottom, two demonic wings sprouting from the back, and an extended ribcage that looks like several claws) Ghoullian) *Cackles* Hahahaha! The War of Fallen Nights begins NOW! *Charges at the four Bakugan* ---- Meanwhile, Luke, Bobby, Marina, and Austin are all trick-or-treating in the neighborhood that Tyler wanted to visit. (All around the four teens, groups of children dressed up as Nexus run to each house) Luke) Wow, it’s amazing how much these kids fear Nexus. .-. Valkyrie) *Opens up* That, or they idolize Nexus. *Trollface* Luke) HEY! You should be lucky that I’m dressed up as you, Valkyrie! *Shoves Valkyrie into his pocket* Austin) You ain’t gonna get candy dressed up as a Bakugan, you gotta be like me, a strong construction worker! :D *Flexes his muscles* Marina) You shouldn’t be bragging about your costume, Austin. At least I’m actually in the Halloween spirit with my witch costume. *Twirls around* Luke) *Stares at Bobby* Erm, Bobby, nice pony costume? Bobby) *Chomps on a carrot* I’m Fluttershy, stay out of my shed or die. .-. Luke) Well…let’s go fill these bags at more houses. >.> (A huge green explosion rises up from the plateau, shaking the neighborhood with a small earthquake) (Luke, Bobby, Marina, and Austin all turn their heads with mortified expressions towards the explosion) Luke) What in the world was that?! Austin) This Halloween night’s bout to get crazy! Bobby) I think we should go see what happened! Marina) Wait a second…isn’t that the direction where the others were trick-or-treating?! Luke) O_O Aw crap…they had better not been involved with that explosion! ---- Back at the now-destroyed plateau, Ghoullian glows with an ominous green aura as he drains the souls of the unconscious bodies of Tyler, Will, Quinn, and Bruno, along with their Bakugan. Ghoullian) *Feeds on the souls* Hahahahaha! This war has started off exceptionally for us! Soon, the Prodigal Brawlers will be down on their knees, awaiting my judgment! Grim) Heh heh heh, I am grateful that you are happy once more, my Lord… Ghoullian) *Continues feeding* If these four actually had large amounts of power and they were so easy to kill, then that seal on my body must have increased my powers! Grim) Hmm…or the world truly has grown weak since the last time we broke free from the mirror. Ghoullian) *Continues feeding* Either way, once I devour all of the souls in this city, then I will move on to the entire wo- *Pauses for a moment* Grim) What is the problem, my Lord? Ghoullian) *Slowly begins to laugh* Hehehe, I sense the powers of four Prodigal Brawlers approaching this very area! Grim) They must’ve seen the explosion from afar. In that case, we should eliminate them before they can reach us! (A wall of flames shoots across the ground and rises up between Ghoullian and the four unconscious boys) Luke) Sorry, but we couldn’t let you sneak attack us, and we won’t let you take anymore souls! (Grim and Ghoullian look across the plateau at Luke and Valkyrie, as Bobby, Marina, and Austin jump down to pull the four unconscious bodies off the battlefield) Ghoullian) So, the Prodigal Brawlers send their first squadron out to take me down, eh? Valkyrie) Who are you anyway? I’ve never seen a Bakugan like you before. Ghoullian) My name is Ghoullian, the immortal lord of everything related to demons and chaos! For centuries, my goal has been to incite the War of Fallen Nights, an event that takes place each millennia on your “Halloween”, and would give me the power to convert the world into a soulless wasteland for me to rule! Grim) And I am Grim, the very personification of death. I exist solely to keep my lord, Ghoullian, under control and to clear the way for him into battle. We were both sealed away into a mirror, which contains an empty void, by your Prodigal Brawler predecessors ages ago. Luke) So the former Prodigal Brawlers did the right thing by sealing you away! Looks like it’s now our duty to make sure you stay imprisoned in that mirror for another 100 years! Ghoullian) How cocky of you, Prodigy of Fire. You remind me of the original Prodigy of Fire, he was in fact the first to fall at my might! Luke) *Angered* Rrgh…I won’t fall to you! Ability Activate! Dual Barnum! *Valkyrie charges two fire blasts in his hands, then fires them at Ghoullian* Grim) It’s that foolishness that caused your loss! Ability Activate! Ominous Repulsion! *Ghoullian covers himself with a green glow that blocks the two fire blasts* Valkyrie) How smart of you to go on the defensive! Cinder Sphere! *Creates a fireball and throws it at Ghoullian* Grim) Well, I see no point in attacking head-on. Ability Activate! Devour! *Ghoullian eats the fireball as his eyes glow green, firing the now larger and green fireball back at Valkyrie* Luke) Hey, don’t turn our attacks against us! Ability Activate! Intensity Punch! *Valkyrie’s fist heats up as Valkyrie punches the green fireball, destroying it* Ghoullian) Heh heh, it’s amazing how you’ve been able to keep up with me, but not for long! It’s time for me to unleash my true power! Breath of Death! *Breathes a dark gas out of his mouth that floats towards Valkyrie* Valkyrie) Uh…I don’t want to know what that gas does! Pyro Reflector! *Creates a red screen surrounding his body* (The dark gas makes contact with the screen, dissolving right through the screen) Luke) What the-?! Grim) Allow me to explain. Breath of Death is a special ability of Ghoullian’s that can age anything to dust, with your shield as an example. Ghoullian has complete control over death, and that ability will be your downfall. Bobby, Marina, & Austin) BAKUGAN BRAWL! *All throw their Bakugan* (Unithunder, Vaporoid, and Drillex all come out of their ball forms) Austin) *Yells* We’ll handle this no good lousy ruffian from here! Ability Activate! Horn Drill! Drillex) YOU’RE GOING DOWN, YOU SKELETAL FREAK!!! *His horn drill activates and spins rapidly as he runs towards Ghoullian. He then dives at Ghoullian head-first* Ghoullian) Do you really think you can simply drill through my bones?! Ravaging Tendrils! *Swings his tentacles around, smashing Drillex into the ground* Marina) *Yells* Vaporoid and I have your backs on this one! Ability Activate! Hydro Monsoon! Vaporoid) I won’t let Sparky take all the glory this time! *Fires two blasts of water from his palms at Ghoullian* Grim) All of your attempts at hurting my lord are futile. Ability Activate! Ribbed Cage! *Ghoullian manipulates his rib cage to block both water blasts and strike Vaporoid down* Bobby) *Yells* Looks like it’s up to me clean up this mess! Ability Activate! Lightning Shot! Unithunder) Now, if you’ll excuse me, I’d like to destroy you! *Slings a lightning bolt from his horn at Ghoullian* Grim) Like I said, it’s FUTILE! Ability Activate! Ominous Flames! *Ghoullian charges a blast of green flames inside is rib cage, then fires it at Unithunder* (The blast cancels out the lightning bolt and crashes into Unithunder, as Valkyrie appears above Ghoullian) Valkyrie) Thanks for getting me an opening, guys! I promise I won’t fail you! Power Knockout! *Grabs ahold of Ghoullian and begins to drain Ghoullian’s power* Ghoullian) Draining my power?! How pathetic of you! *Throws Valkyrie off of his head* (Valkyrie crashes into the ground as Unithunder, Vaporoid, and Drillex limp towards him. Luke runs over to where his friends are) Luke) We have to take these guys down, with one final combined attack! Are you guys with me?! Bobby, Marina, & Austin) YOU KNOW IT! (Luke, Bobby, Marina, & Austin all activate their Prodigal Auroras) Luke) Ability Activate! Fusion Fire Blast! *Valkyrie charges two fire blasts in his hands, then combines them and fires the combined blast at Ghoullian* Bobby) Ability Activate! Lighting Surge! *Unithunder charges lightning in his horn and fires it at Ghoullian* Marina) Ability Activate! Ocean’s Blue! *Vaporoid gains an intense blue aura and charges a dense, blue blast, firing it at Ghoullian* Austin) Advanced Ability Activate! Heavy Mineral Ball! *Drillex gains an intense orange aura and charges a sphere made of pure density and fires it at Ghoullian* (All four attacks combine into one ultimate blast, which speeds towards Ghoullian) Ghoullian) So they’re trying to end this with an united front, huh? Foolishness runs deep within these children! Grim) Looks like we will counter with our own final attack! Advanced Ability Activate! Soul Devouring Armageddon! *Ghoullian glows with the souls of all of his victims and fires an enormous green blast from his mouth at the Prodigal Brawlers* (Both blasts collide in an intense power struggle, with Ghoullian’s attack slowly overtaking the prodigies’ attack) Valkyrie) EVERYONE! Pour more power into our attack! (All four Bakugan send more power into the blast, and the struggle becomes even again) Ghoullian) *Powers up* You foolish ants will die now! *Sends more power into his blast* (Ghoullian’s blast breaks through the prodigies’ blast and shoots down at the four Bakugan) Luke) Noooooo!!! It won’t end like this! *Gains a rainbow aura with a godly voice* Divine Ability Activate! Divine Bombardment! *Valkyrie gains an intense rainbow aura, charges a rainbow blast in his chest gem, then fires it at Ghoullian* (Valkyrie’s rainbow blast easily breaks through Ghoullian’s blast and envelops him, slowly destroying him) Ghoullian) Wait! How can this end so soon?! I had the clear advantage against you foolish children! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! *Is disintegrated by the rainbow blast* Luke) *Returns to normal* Huh? What happened? Did we win or somethi- *Gets tackled by Bobby, Marina, and Austin* Austin) Way to go, little buddy! :D Marina) I knew we could count on you, Luke! :D Bobby) Next time, try not to take so long with beating the enemy. xD Luke) Aw, thanks guys. I can’t believe I had another one of those blackouts, though… Grim) *Yells* You destroyed my master! For that, you will all die painful deaths! *Burns the skin off his face, revealing his skull* Axe of Ruin! *Pulls out a giant double-edged axe from his sleeve, and jumps at the Prodigal Brawlers* Valkyrie) Luke, watch out! He’s coming straight towards you! *Takes off towards Luke* Grim) *Screams* Lord Ghoullian will be avenged! *Swings his axe down on Luke* (Grim’s axe collides with a black, armored arm right in front of the Prodigal Brawlers) Grim) *Stares at the arm* What in the world is this?! Cyberion) Ouch! That senescence being emitted from your axe is stinging my arm! Grim) How is your arm not disintegrating?! My Axe of Ruin cuts through anything! Lloyd) *Appears on another plateau* That would be my Cyber’s Atomic Erasure. It counteracts your senescence by killing off atoms. This is the true strength of a Prodigal Brawler. Grim) So YOU’RE another one of the Prodigal Brawlers, eh? You will be my first victim, then! *Teleports right in front of Lloyd and swings his axe down* Lloyd) Sorry, but I cannot allow you to do that, bringer of death. *Pulls out the imprisoning mirror and chants an incantation* (The mirror fires out a purple beam that envelops Grim and sucks him in, sealing him back inside of the mirror) Lloyd) Finally, it’s over. *Drops the mirror and turns towards Luke and the others* I am sincerely sorry for not arriving sooner to combat this menace. Grim and Ghoullian are two of the Prodigal Brawlers’ biggest threats of all time, and the only way to beat them is to seal them in this mirror. Luke) *Sighs* Phew, thanks Lloyd. I’m just glad this is all over. Lloyd) You should all go and enjoy the rest of your Halloween, and I will take this mirror back to the temple where it belongs. (Lloyd and Cyberion teleport away from the plateau, Valkyrie and the other Bakugan take the unconscious boys to the hospital, and the Prodigal Brawlers continue to trick-or-treat) (Inside the mirror, Grim has been bound by chains within the chaotic realm, and begins to laugh) Grim) *Cackles* HAPPY HALLOWEEN, PYRUSLORDS! >:D Halloween Special was...? Awesome Interesting Funny Surprising Boring Others + Others - Category:R-Evolutions Category:R-Evolutions Specials